An existing power-driven bicycle or tricycle has fuel and oil tank assemblies mounted on the frame structure and positioned in front of the rear fenders of the tricycle. There being provided no means covering the fuel and oil tank assemblies, the tank assemblies on the frame structure are exposed in front of the rider's seat. Serious design considerations are thus indispensable in determining the setups of the fuel and oil tank assemblies per se and the construction and arrangement of the rear fenders in conjunction with the tank assemblies.
It is, accordingly, an important object of the present invention to provide an improved tricycle having fuel and oil tank assemblies enclosed within a unitary structural member detachably supported on the frame structure of the tricycle, thus providing ease in designing the fuel and tank assemblies and the rear fenders of the tricycle. Since the tank assemblies 38 and 40, an internal combustion engine, etc., are exposed when the structural member is detached from the frame structure, the servicing of various parts can be performed very easily.
It is another important object of the present invention to provide an improved tricycle having fuel and oil tank assemblies enclosed within a hollow front portion of a structural member integral with the rear fenders and detachably supported on the frame structure of the tricycle.
It is still another important object of the present invention to provide an improved tricycle having a unitary rear fender structure adapted to provide an ample space for the accommodation of the fuel and oil tank assemblies so that the measurements of the fuel and oil tank assemblies of the tricycle are not restricted by the shape and size of the rear fender structure and can therefore be determined arbitrarily to meet the desired capacities of the tank assemblies. The rear fender structure per se can also be designed without strict consideration of the desired measurements of the tank assemblies.
It is still another important object of the present invention to provide an improved tricycle having a frame structure which is constituted by a single tubular frame and which can be manufactured economically. Due to the relatively large diameter of the single tubular frame constituting such a frame structure, the frame can be utilized as a "snorkel" type air induction pipe for the internal combustion engine of the tricycle.
It is still another important object of the present invention to provide an improved tricycle having a simple and compact construction with the fuel and oil tank assemblies positioned above the frame structure and the engine and transmission assemblies positioned below the frame structure.
It is, yet, still another important object of the present invention to provide an improved tricycle having an engine air cleaner unit which is simple in construction and which is easy and economical to manufacture.